Naissance d'un amour, et affinités
by Dragonha
Summary: Quand Chigusa Senrô fait la cour, il l’a fait comme un nul, mais il arrive malgré tout à obtenir ce qu’il convoite.


**Auteur :** Moi (Drag)

**Warning : **Alors ceci est un slash, donc relation explicite entre deux hommes, (oui j'adore ça, je ne fais que ça). Donc, jeunes, prudes, innocents et homophobes, appuyez sur Précédent s'il vous plaît. Pour ceux qui reste, bienvenue et bonne lecture.

**Disclamer :** Oui Chigusa et Rakan m'appartiennent. Hein ? Comment ça je ne m'appelle pas Sugiura ? Mais si ! (Mon psy : Non, vous êtes une jeune fille normale, sans gênes perverses !) Euh ça je crois pas, mais bon d'accord, ils ne sont pas à moi (Méchant !). Sugi-sensei, juste un peu ! Non, fan perverse. Tu les as déjà débauché c'est suffisant.

**Résumé : **Chigusa x Rakan. Quand Chigusa Senrô fait la cour, il l'a fait comme un nul, mais il arrive malgré tout à obtenir ce qu'il convoite. 

Bonne lecture

**OS Silver Diamond : Naissance d'un amour, et affinités. **

Ils étaient dans le désert, vaste pleine éloignée de tout. Par un concours de circonstance, les quatre amis rencontrèrent cependant une bande de gentils brigands qui leur offrirent l'hospitalité.

Ce soir-là un grand souper, cuisiné par Rakan, fut organisé, et tout le monde se régala. Sa qualité de sanome l'avait rendu populaire auprès des hommes, sa beauté et sa bonté naturelle furent aussi un atout de plus.

Après le repas, les discussions allèrent bon train, le sujet principal restant l'arrivée de Chigusa, Rakan, Narushige et Tôno dans le recoin des soldats des marches perdues. Puis, les quatre garçons racontèrent toute l'histoire qu'ils avaient vécue au matin contre le prince et son fidèle serviteur.

Au terme de leur récit, tous les brigands, envoyés ici par le Prince à cause du chiffre dans leur nom, adhérèrent à la cause de leurs nouveaux amis. Plus tard, on leur proposa de prendre un bain.

Chigusa eut l'envie de partager l'instant avec celui qu'il considérait comme son prince : Rakan. Malheureusement, Narushige le coiffa au poteau. A la tombée de la nuit, des événements étranges survinrent.

Les fleurs que Rakan avait fait pousser plus tôt, brillaient. Grâce à ce phénomène, Tôno apprit son véritable nom, le même que cette magnifique fleur. Et ce grâce à Kazuhi et à Miya, les deux leaders des bandits.

Après cette rude journée, éprouvante pour tous, chacun alla se coucher. Rakan partagea sa chambre avec ses trois amis, il avait refusé le traitement de faveur qu'on lui proposait, préférant rester avec ses proches. Quatre futons furent donc étalés dans la chambre, donnant un effet familial à la nuit qu'ils allaient passer.

La nuit fut calme, chacun se reposant de la longue journée d'hier. Mais par un fait curieux, le lendemain, Rakan se réveilla avec une impression bizarre. Une sensation chaude et douce, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant son sommeil.

Le jeune homme oublia bien vite cette impression, préférant investir la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de tous. Il alla donc cueillir plusieurs fruits et feuilles aux saveurs sucrées pour le repas du matin de tous ses hommes affamés.

Au bout d'un certain temps, divers mets s'étalèrent sur la table. Ce spectacle enchanteur fut découvert quelques minutes plus tard par les brigands et les trois autres. Ils s'extasièrent une nouvelle fois sur les talents culinaires du Prince sanome, et le félicitèrent, le faisant rougir adorablement.

Après le repas, Kazuhi montra à ses nouveaux amis l'endroit où ils entreposaient les armes. Ils passèrent la matinée à sortir toutes les munitions et objets utiles à leur révolution. Rakan fut cependant mal à l'aise à l'idée d'utiliser ses armes contre des hommes. Malheureusement, il devrait s'y faire, il s'engageait dans un conflit où il y avait des probabilités que tout le monde ne s'en sorte pas.

Narushige et Chigusa comprirent très vite le fil de ses pensées, ils le rassurèrent du mieux possible. Ils essaieraient autant que possible de le préserver de toute cette violence inévitable. Faisant un effort sur lui-même, le châtain leur répondit qu'il allait faire son possible pour ne pas les gêner et se faire à l'idée que leur quête ne serait pas sans heurts avec les sous-fifres de son 'frère'.

Suite à cette discussion, tout le monde mit du sien pour nettoyer les armes et se rappeler leurs maniements. Cette fois, le jeune étudiant passa outre ses réticences, ne voulant que se rendre utile aux autres. A la fin de leur travail, tout était net et rangé soigneusement dans plusieurs grands coffres qu'ils entreposèrent dans une pièce un peu plus fréquentée que le placard où elles avaient pourris jusque là.

Le soir était tombé entre temps, et le privilège du bain ravi Rakan et ses fidèles compagnons. De nouveau, Shigeka fut trop rapide pour préserver la vertu de son jeune protégé. Résultat, un peu plus tard, Tôno dut une fois de plus faire ses ablutions avec Senrô, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

Chigusa ne se plaignait pas mais s'impatientait de ne pas réussir à ferrer sa proie, Rakan était surprotégé par Narushige. Il commençait même à se poser des questions sur la relation qui liait les deux hommes.

Pendant la soirée, alors qu'il mangeait avec les autres, il prit une résolution. L'opération séduction allait commencer, dès cette nuit.

Bien sûr, il allait devoir se montrer très discret puisqu'ils dormaient tous les quatre dans la même pièce. Mais il était prêt à tout pour que son amour soit reconnu, surtout par le principal intéressé.

Lorsque tout le monde s'endormit donc, Senrô patienta un peu s'assurant grâce aux respirations régulières que les autres étaient bel et bien endormis. Le moment opportun arriva et doucement, le brun se faufila jusqu'au lit de sa princesse. Rakan était tout aussi endormi que les autres, mais peu importait. Sa résolution était inflexible et ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter un immortel.

Sans bruit, son corps se glissa sous la couverture de Rakan, qu'il enlaça rapidement. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, seul son léger souffle alerta son ami qu'il sentait une présence à côté de lui. Une présence rassurante semblait-il car en quelques secondes, le corps du châtain bougea imperceptiblement en direction de la source de chaleur qui l'étreignait.

Ragaillardi par sa réaction, Chigusa serra un peu plus sa prise sur le jeune corps et se pencha doucement. Il effleura doucement les lèvres de son petit prince. Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas malgré que l'échange s'enhardit d'un coup. En effet, le brun avait envie de bien plus que de simples petits bisous sur la joue. C'était son amour qu'il voulait conquérir et rien d'autre.

La langue chaude de l'immortel continua donc son ballet un moment, profitant du profond sommeil de sa jolie proie. Ensuite, il ne put s'empêcher de remonter titiller une oreille et de la mordiller. Un petit gémissement répondit à l'attaque. Malheureusement, les sensations qu'éprouvait Rakan n'allaient pas tarder à le réveiller.

L'homme pris cependant le temps de laisser une légère morsure dans le cou de l'endormi, avant de retourner rapidement et sans un bruit jusqu'à son lit. Le châtain se réveillait à peine, qu'il feignait déjà la léthargie. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, le garçon de l'autre monde se demanda s'il avait rêvé. Comme il était tard, il passa outre ses réflexions et se rendormit très vite.

Chigusa ne tenta plus rien de la nuit. La suite serait pour le lendemain. Et cette fois, il ferait plus, et en journée. Quoi de mieux que de le courtiser pour l'amener entre ses bras. Restait seulement le problème des autres, comment s'y prendre pour être seul tous les deux avec son garde du corps et les brigands qui se baladaient partout.

Au petit matin, Rakan fut le premier debout, vite rejoint par Shigeka pour cuisiner le petit-déjeuner de tout le monde. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés et occupés à manger. C'est à ce moment que Chigusa, se fit une nouvelle fois remarquer.

« Tu sais, Rakan, j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, c'était vraiment génial ce qu'on faisait ensemble. » Chacun faillit recracher net sa nourriture mais parvint à se retenir à temps.

Enfin, seul Rakan qui ne put rien dire parce qu'il mâchait encore son fruit. A la place, la phrase de son ami le fit tant rougir qu'il baissa la tête pour se dissimuler les rougeurs. De plus, les sensations de son rêve se rappelèrent à lui et ajouta à sa gêne plus qu'évidente pour tous.

Et bien sûr, un petit détail tomba sous les yeux de son voisin de table, le suçon encré dans son cou. « Dis, prince qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ? » demanda Akiichi. Le jeune garçon le regarda bizarrement puisqu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

Kazuhi lui tendit alors un miroir et le pauvre garçon constata la marque rouge sur sa peau. Non sans rougir le châtain leur certifia que ce devait être une piqure de moustique. Malheureusement pour lui, dans ce monde il n'y avait pas de moustique capable de faire un tel bleu. Et puis, dans un désert il y avait peu de chances que ces créatures survivent, car les serpents et les scorpions pullulaient par endroits et se nourrissaient d'eux.

Tout le monde le fixa tellement étrangement que l'étudiant prit peur et s'enfuit de la pièce, conscient d'avoir dit une boulette. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas laquelle.

Profitant de la stupeur de groupe, l'immortel sortit discrètement de la pièce et s'en retourna à la chambre, flairant aisément l'odeur de son petit prince. Celui-ci y était effectivement, affalé sur son lit, fouillant dans sa tête pour trouver le problème de son mensonge et aussi pour réfléchir à ces sensations qui ne cessaient de le hanter. Il était sûr que durant la nuit il avait rêvé de quelqu'un le caressant.

Et un flash lui revint soudain en repensant à son rêve, il était presque sûr que ce quelqu'un l'avait mordu, mais qui était-ce ? Ce pouvait-il que ce soit un de ses amis ? Mais qui, Chigusa n'aurait quand même pas osé ?

Lorsque ce dernier entra dans la pièce, son jeune ami se retourna et le fixa intensément. Ne résistant pas à ce regard, le brun fondit sur sa proie, après avoir bien sûr utilisé un sort de fermeture sur la porte. Ainsi pas de débarquement impromptu.

Le jeune Sawa fut totalement prit au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme aille aussi loin, même s'il lui avait dit l'aimer plusieurs fois. Trop sonné, il ne réagit pas au baiser, ne l'encourageant pas mais en n'y résistant pas non plus. Chigusa ne sut comment le prendre.

Ce fut son visage triste et voilé qui réveilla son ami de son apathie. Rakan avait bien été tenté de le frapper, ce baiser l'éclairait sur ces étranges rêves de la nuit dernière, et de celle d'avant. Mais il n'en fit rien il ne pouvait pas se résigner à blesser le premier véritable ami qui le comprenait et qui semblait sincèrement l'aimer.

« Chigusa. Tu… C'était toi qui venais me faire ces choses pendant la nuit ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il plus calmement que ce que l'immortel avait cru possible. « Oui ! » la vérité en une seule syllabe, il l'avait fait et il ne regrettait pas. Pas du tout en fait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une réponse claire de celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu complètement. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » L'anxiété se lisait dans les yeux du prince sanome. L'homme lui répondit alors le plus sincèrement du monde. « Ecoutes, je te l'ai déjà dit mais il semble que personne, pas même toi, ne me prenne au sérieux. Alors cette fois écoutes bien. »

« Je t'aime, Rakan plus que n'importe qui en ce monde. Je ne peux plus envisager de vivre si tu n'es pas près de moi. Mais ton amitié ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Dis-moi si je perds mon temps et ma vie à te poursuivre. Il faut que je sache ce que je suis pour toi. Retiens seulement ceci quand tu me donneras ta réponse. Quoi que tu fasses je n'arriverais pas à effacer mes sentiments pour toi, mais il est hors de question que ça détruise tout. Je veux te garder auprès de moi, même si ce n'est pas un amour partagé. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que je représente pour toi. »

Pendant le discours de l'adulte, le pauvre garçon avait tenté de tout assimiler, il devait faire un choix : ami ou plus ? Mais s'ils n'étaient qu'amis, il le ferait souffrir, et ça il n'aimait pas du tout, ça ne ferait que le blesser lui-même. Il serait la cause de tout. D'un autre côté, que ressentait-il clairement pour lui ? Au début, il n'avait été qu'un homme bizarre qui avait pris une grande place dans sa vie, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Il lui faisait confiance, certes il était un pervers, mais… il ne serait plus le même dans ce cas.

Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Puis, il repensa à ses deux rêves, il s'était senti tellement bien dans son étreinte, et par l'enfer il avait gémi quand il lui avait fait ce suçon, alors qu'il croyait que ce n'était pas réel. Depuis le départ, il s'était douté de qui venait dans son lit mais il avait cru à des illusions. La réalité n'est-elle pas mieux que l'illusion ? La réponse lui apparaissait évidente.

Le brun attendait patiemment que son petit prince lui donne réponse. Il fut quelque part soulager quand son temps de réflexion s'arrêta et qu'il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Heu… Eh bien, je… Pour t'avouer la vérité, je me sens bien dans tes bras. Et je… je pense que je… je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis quelques temps, mais que je me refusais à l'avouer. »

Son explication eut le don de faire épanouir un immense sourire de bonheur sur le visage de son nouvel amoureux. « Merci Rakan… mon amour. » Ils échangèrent un léger baiser très chaste… avant que la porte ne soit à moitié enfoncée.

Un Narushige énervé, sabre à la main, et un Tôno inquiet débarquèrent dans la pièce, suivit par quelques brigands anxieux pour leur nouveau prince.

Voyant leurs airs inquiets, et énervé pour un certain blond, le châtain leur fit signe de se calmer. « Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de fâcheux, Chigusa n'a fait que m'écouter déblatérer un petit problème. J'étais assez stressé ce matin à cause d'un rêve étrange, mais tout va bien maintenant. »

Senrô corrobora l'histoire et suivit tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Pendant ce temps-là, les deux cuisiniers en chefs s'isolèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. « Rakan… Tu me jures qu'il n'a rien essayé de faire ? » demanda cependant le blond.

Se forçant à ne pas rougir, le jeune homme lui jura qu'il ne s'était rien passé. De son côté, son nouveau petit-ami faisait l'objet de nombreux regards pas convaincus du tout de leur explication.

Malgré tout, ils bridèrent leur curiosité et ne firent que toiser les deux garçons quand ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Ceux-ci furent légèrement mal à l'aise, plus le châtain que l'autre évidemment, mais firent semblant de rien.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même atmosphère, doute et suspicion pour la plupart du groupe, et discrétion sur leur amour pour les deux amoureux. Même ainsi, la soirée finit par tomber et après un énième repas, tout le monde alla se coucher.

Passant devant une chambre isolée, Chigusa réfléchit en une seconde à un plan pour que lui et son amour se retrouvent tous les deux seuls pour avoir l'intimité qui sied à un jeune couple.

De ce fait, une fois ses amis endormis, le brun se leva sans bruit et réveilla son presque amant. Il attrapa sous le bras son futon et l'emmena dans la chambre qu'il avait repérée plus tôt. Rakan l'avait suivi mais commençait à appréhender la suite des événements, certes il aimait l'immortel, mais de là à franchir le pas, c'était un peu précipité.

Heureusement pour lui, Senrô se contenta amplement de juste le serrer dans ses bras pour cette nuit-là. Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, que le dieu vivant amorça des avancées dans leur relation.

Allongés l'un près de l'autre, Sawa sentit très vite une main douce caresser son cou, puis doucement remonter vers son visage lisse. « Rakan, tu es vraiment doux. Je peux t'embrasser ? » Le jeune garçon acquiesça et bientôt, un tendre baiser était échangé. Puis plusieurs, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien étudiant sente une langue taquine passer délicatement sur ses lèvres fermées.

Sans bien s'en rendre compte, il ouvrit doucement la bouche, et l'homme profita de l'opportunité pour engouffrer sa langue dans la douce entrée accueillante. De lent et tendre, l'embrassade finit très vite par se faire plus rapide et plus sensuelle, provoquant de doux frissons chez les deux garçons.

Tout occupés par leur activité, ils n'entendirent pas un bruit suspect dans le couloir. Ils poursuivirent donc l'exploration de leurs bouches, avec de plus en plus de fièvre et d'empressement.

Profitant de sa corpulence et de sa taille, Chigusa imbriqua son corps sur celui de son amour et approfondit de nouveau le baiser, le rendant plus sauvage. Résultat, le jeune sous lui devint plus extatique. Il gémissait déjà et se demandait comment cet homme pouvait le rendre à ce point fou avec seulement quelques baisers. Il en oubliait même ce qui découlerait bientôt de ce corps à corps langoureux.

L'autre était beaucoup plus conscient de la pente vers laquelle il glissait, il espérait juste que son homme lui laisserait une chance de lui montrer la beauté de l'acte. De toute manière, quoi qu'il ferait, il privilégierait l'avis du bel éphèbe sous lui, c'était uniquement ça qui l'importait. Il ne voulait guère l'effrayer après avoir réussi à devenir son petit copain.

Malgré sa réflexion, il continua plus avant sa découverte du corps magnifique qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Avec une lenteur calculée, le brun dériva ses baisers papillons vers le cou de sa jolie victime, et y grava quelques marques d'appartenance.

« Pas… ça, Chi…gusa… ça va… se voir. » souffla lascivement le pauvre garçon soumit à la langue et aux dents expertes. « Tant mieux, tu es à moi maintenant. Je ne te lâcherais plus, qu'importe ce que les autres pensent. »

N'arrivant pas le moins du monde à résister à cette délicieuse torture, le châtain se laissa faire, admirant silencieusement le splendide corps musclé de son amant à la lueur de la lune. Ce dernier en fit de même, regardant l'image tout à fait érotique de son partenaire baigné dans la lumière du soir, du coin de l'œil.

Sans s'arrêter trop longtemps à cette vision enchanteresse, l'homme continua sa descente sur le fin corps pour redessiner les petits muscles tout à fait appréciables du garçon. Il trouva vite deux petits bourgeons de chairs qu'il malmena avec maestria, récompensé rapidement avec les gémissements délicieux qu'exhalait la victime à ce traitement.

Usant de sa langue et de ses dents, les deux tétons finirent par pointer fièrement. Senrô profita de cet état pour en attraper un entre ses doigts et jouer avec, tandis que son autre main partait explorer une jambe galbée et presque imberbe.

Frottant lascivement sa main sur toute la longueur de la jambe, il toucha bientôt un genou particulièrement sensible. Le simple frôlement fit se cambrer le jeune garçon qui poussa un léger cri surpris.

« Ah, j'ai trouvé un de tes points sensibles, je suis content. » murmura le brun à l'oreille de son partenaire. Celui-ci lui répondit d'une petite voix rauque : « Tu n'es qu'un vicieux. Et moi alors, j'aurai aussi le droit d'en trouver un chez toi ? » « Bien sûr. »

Dès que ces mots traversèrent ses lèvres, Chigusa présenta une de ses oreilles près de la bouche entrouverte de son amant. Celui-ci comprit le message et se saisit de son visage à deux mains, avant de prendre un bout du lobe dans sa bouche et de suçoter le morceau de chair.

Des gémissements répondirent presque aussitôt à son attaque, et une bosse plus que conséquente se frotta bientôt contre une de ses jambes. L'immortel ne tenant plus, se détacha un peu du corps chaud et enleva son pantalon, ainsi que celui de son amoureux.

Rakan eut un sursaut au contact de leurs peaux nues, mais la chaleur revint vite avec un baiser torride, qui l'empêcha de sentir tout de suite, la main qui se faufilait sur une partie extrêmement sensible de son anatomie.

A la prise ferme mais douce, un petit hoquet de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le bruit fut presque aspiré par un autre baiser. La main sur son membre commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient souples et amples. A la suite de quoi les gémissements plurent indiquant que la chaleur augmentait dans le corps du châtain.

« Mon amour, fais-le moi aussi. » murmura doucement le dominant. Peu sûr de lui, le jeune homme descendit doucement sa main et toucha du bout des doigts le pénis gonflé de désir. Le simple attouchement eut un effet plus qu'évocateur sur le membre, il gonfla un peu plus, surprenant le garçon.

Hésitant encore un peu, le châtain finit de combler la distance, et attrapa la hampe dure. Ensuite, il calqua ses mouvements sur ceux de son homme, espérant ne pas paraître stupide avec son manque flagrant d'expérience. Les bruits qu'émis bientôt son bel amant le confortèrent qu'il s'y prenait pas trop mal.

Ils n'auraient pas tardé à jouir si Chigusa n'avait pas décidé de mettre fin à leur excitation avec un autre moyen. Il arrêta la main de Rakan avec un sourire, puis se pencha un peu. Il engloba le sexe vibrant et vigoureux de l'ex étudiant dans sa bouche et le suça un moment pour lui apporter le plus de plaisir possible.

Sa manœuvre empêcha le garçon de se rendre compte d'une chose pourtant importante. Le brun avait humidifié ses doigts copieusement et rapidement et commença, en masturbant son amour à le préparer. Un doigt passa sans problèmes, le deuxième aussi.

En revanche au troisième, le visage exalté de plaisir laissa transparaître une légère douleur. D'une voix rassurante, Chigusa l'avertit qu'il devait l'arrêter maintenant s'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Il expliqua également ce qui allait arriver et que la douleur à venir était normale mais qu'elle ne durait pas longtemps.

Enivré par ces nouvelles sensations, et ayant confiance en l'homme, Rakan vint l'embrasser et se positionna au dessus de l'érection impressionnante de son partenaire. Un magnifique sourire fut échangé alors que le membre gonflé s'enfonçait dans les chairs intimes du garçon.

Il y eut la douleur mais au bout de quelques minutes d'adaptation, les mouvements commencèrent à s'effectuer. D'abord entement puis plus rapide, ils s'étreignirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant que la prostate ne soit touchée.

Cela eut pour effet de tirer un cri de plaisir au châtain, qui supplia bien vite pour qu'il refasse ça. Ce qu'exécuta avec bonheur le grand brun, qui s'enfonça de plus en plus vite dans le corps de son prince.

Au bout d'un long moment de bonheur intense, les deux garçons finirent par jouir. Suite à l'orgasme, ils se séparèrent un peu, se remettant sous les couvertures, puis se pelotonnant l'un contre l'autre ravi de ces instants intenses et magnifiques qu'ils venaient de partager.

Malheureusement, le sommeil ne les gagna pas. La porte coulissante eut la bonne idée de céder et de leur livrer des voyeurs en masse. Tôno et Kazuhi au premier rang d'ailleurs. Rakan pour le coup se transforma en écrevisse et répéta à voix basse : « Ils ont tout vus ! Ils ont tout vu ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? » demanda calmement l'immortel. Seul des sourires lui répondirent. Et un sabre lui frôla la gorge. « Senrô, comment à tu pu ? Tu as osé faire ça à Rakan, espèce de pervers pourri. »

« Narushige arrêtes s'il te plaît. Je le voulais, Chigusa ne m'a pas forcé. Et puis on s'aime on n'y peut rien c'est comme ça, et pas autrement. » déclara le pauvre innocent, Rakan.

Le brun enlaça son petit-ami et lui sourit. La défense du garçon eut l'avantage de faire retirer la lame du cou de son amant. Si Rakan, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, lui affirmait cela, il ne pourrait effectivement rien n'y changer. La vie reprit donc normalement et le couple fut accepté. Le jour suivant les choses reprirent leurs cours, et la rébellion se mit doucement en place.

FIN.

Voilà, reviews s'il vous plaît. (Yeux de chat botté tout, tout larmoyant)

Narushige : Espèce de malade, mon petit Rakan, mon innocent petit frère ! Comment as-tu pu ? Je vais te tuer.

Moi : Nan, au secours Tôno aide-moi ! Pitié !

T : Non, c'est très amusant.

Moi : Sadique. Pitié Narushige arrêtes ! Il fallait que je le fasse, Chi-chan me l'a demandé et puis Rakan était d'accord aussi.

Rakan : Quoi même pas vrai d'abord (dit-il en rougissant)

Chigusa arrive tout sourire : Rakan ? Tu pleures ? Viens là je vais te consoler.

Essaies d'échapper à Naru-san pour aller filmer la scène.

Narushige : N'essayes même pas Senro et toi non plus auteur dépravé. JE vais vous charcuter si vous continuez à pervertir mon petit Rakan.

File avant de se faire tuer, et réclame quand même des reviews avant de partir. (J'échappe quand même de justesse au sabreur, grâce à mes mimis yeux, en lui promettant que je recommencerai plus… ou pas)


End file.
